


in your glow

by pinksense



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bodylink, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, M/M, Magical Realism, Sharing a Bed, vomit-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksense/pseuds/pinksense
Summary: When Yeonjun wakes up cold as winter's day in the middle of April, the only logical explanation is Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	in your glow

**Author's Note:**

> dug this up from my wips and wanted to post it for yeonjun's birthday. hey it's still his birthday somewhere in the world so i'm still on track! 
> 
> happy birthday yeonjun <3 i hate your guts <3

It’s too cold. Way too cold. Yeonjun feels the chill, sharp and tingly on his skin when he wakes up.

“Is the heater broken or something?” He whines, tapping the digital thermostat attached to the wall. It appears to be stuck at twenty-six degrees, but it feels a lot more like negative four. That mere thought inexplicably sends a stinging chill down his spine, like a February dip in the Han River: except his breath doesn’t fog and February was two months ago. “I swear this thing is broken.”

“Morning! It seems to be working fine, hyung.” Huening Kai tells him while attempting a headstand with a giggly Taehyun aiming a camera at him. The younger boys are wearing thin, cotton shirts and joggers like they normally do in their moderately insulated dorm room, so Yeonjun’s wardrobe shouldn’t be an exception. That’s why it’s nothing short of peculiar when he feels the unwarranted nipping cold from beneath his skin. 

He quickly grabs a padded coat from the clutter of clothes that is their living room and desperately slips it on. He sighs. Sweet, sweet insulation

—which lasts for all of two minutes. 

“Hyung, are you going out? Buy some snacks!” Says Beomgyu through a cheeky grin, half an arm shoved inside a can of Pringles like some potato-thin-deprived lunatic. “Get more Pringles.” It’s nine o’clock in the morning. 

“No I wasn’t heading out. Soobin is going to murder you for eating the last Pringles, by the way.” Yeonjun narrows his gaze. Beomgyu’s lips only stretch into a maniacal smile in response, like those cartoon villains, showing no signs of repentance. He really is a stone-cold brat. “Yah!” He snaps, lifting both hands into a strangling motion. An empty threat. He especially regrets it because a cool wind gusts beneath his arms in the process, his two-thousand dollar coat doing very little to keep him warm. 

“He hasn’t left his bed. Kept going off about how freezing it is.” He throws Yeonjun a judgmental glance. “Which is totally ridiculous because it’s like thirty degrees in here. Taehyun has changed his shirt three times already. Not that I was particularly keeping count.” He punctuates with a casual shrug. 

Minus the thinly veiled penchant for watching Taehyun undress, Beomgyu’s words pique his concern. “Wait, Soobin is sick? Why haven’t we called the manager?” 

“We checked his temperature and it was fine. I think he’s just being dramatic. This is the first time in a while we’re all catching a break from schedules. He’s probably going through work-withdrawal.” 

Wait. Soobin said it was _freezing_. Perhaps this wasn’t a coincidence. Perhaps whatever it is he’s going through, Soobin is experiencing the same thing. 

/

“Soobinie?” Yeonjun peers through the gap in the door to Beomgyu and Soobin’s shared room. There seems to be a figure wrapped in not one, but _four_ blankets on Soobin’s bed. 

“Hnngff,” Says the overstuffed burrito in response. 

Yeonjun shuffles into the room then, closing the door behind him with the back of his foot. Soobin’s dark bangs stick out (adorably) from underneath the covers, and Yeonjun suddenly feels a puff of warmth on the small of his back. Oh.

He kneels beside the bed where he’s face to face with Soobin, or at least his eyes and half of his nose. “Soobinie,” He calls again, much gentler, like a wisp of smoke. 

“Jun-hyung.” Soobin’s eyes marginally widen. “Your breath is really warm.” He mutters, a hint of surprise lacing his otherwise groggy voice. “That’s the first time I’ve felt anything warm today.” 

“Oh? Me too.” Yeonjun can’t help the fond smile that makes its way on his lips. “Why do you think so?” He settles himself on the floor, crossing his legs and letting one sleeve of his coat slide off. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you ate something really spicy?” Soobin’s lower lip pokes out into a small pout. It takes all of Yeonjun’s will to not lean in and press his own lips against it. It’s not like he has to stop himself anymore, really. It’s not uncharted territory. The first time they kissed was a few hundred kisses ago. 

For now though, he lets himself laugh at Soobin’s words instead, unfunny and inaccurate as they might be. “You want to know what I think?” Yeonjun beams, basking in the glow of Soobin’s nearness. “I think it was our bodies’ way of telling us, we should never ever be apart from each other.” 

Soobin’s cheeks grow flushed in a matter of seconds. His arms and legs swim out of the blankets until all Yeonjun can see are his marvelously long limbs. “We were together just last night, hyung.” He scrunches his nose. 

“Exactly. That was last night. Now is different. Scooch over.” Yeonjun frees himself of his coat, no longer feeling the need for it. Soobin does just as he’s told and makes ample space for him. 

“You’re so cheesy, hyung. I can’t stand you.” The tinge of pink on the tip of his ear says otherwise, but Yeonjun decides against making any sort of comment. 

Instead he offers a jovial smile in return, inching himself closer to Soobin’s body. From the blistering cold he’d felt waking up, to the inexorable snugness settling between the two of them, he finds his theory to be hundred percent, no doubt about it, true. 

Well. There’s no real way to explain it, not one that outsiders can grasp anyway. So Yeonjun decides, as he slips his arms around Soobin’s waist, that it’s best they stick with it. 

Soobin’s hand is hot on his neck, almost to a prickling point but not quite. It’s the kind of warmth that you crave after spending some time standing on the sidewalk waiting for the bus to arrive and your feet start to feel numb. Except the feeling is thrice as comforting. It’s abrupt at first, then it fades into a comfortable heat that radiates through every fiber of your being. Yeonjun has never felt anything like it. He never wants to feel anything else.

Maybe he’s making it all up, overwhelmed with emotions and grasping at straws. 

Or maybe they’re soulmates. 

Regardless, the fact of the matter is that he will never leave Soobin’s side. 

“Hyung, I think you might be right.” Soobin breathes in, eyelids flitting closed. Yeonjun feels like he’s being sucked into him. It makes him dizzy with affection. His hold around Soobin tightens then. “Can we stay like this forever? I don’t ever want to be cold again, hyung.” He mumbles against Yeonjun’s forehead.

“I’ll make sure of it, don’t you worry, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, reveling in the way he practically giggles in response.

They stay like this well into the afternoon, limbs tangled, chests and souls pressed together.

/

“Why is it so cold in here?” Beomgyu snarls as he staggers out from his room. “Did Kai mess with the thermostat again? Come on, idiot. Joke’s getting old.”

“ _Yeonjun-hyung’s_ getting old. The prank is still pretty funny. But I swear I didn’t do anything.” Kai raises his arms in surrender. Yeonjun is mid-attempt at strangling the maknae from behind when Soobin grabs hold of him in time. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, I don’t feel cold at all.”

Amidst the ruckus, Taehyun emerges from the other side of the living room wrapped in comforters, yawning. “Did Kai play with the thermostat again?” 

Yeonjun and Soobin exchange knowing glances and hide their smiles behind faux innocence. It seems they weren’t the only ones in need of warming up. 

**Author's Note:**

> hidden keyword: self-indulgent
> 
> if you made it to the end without projectile vomiting into a potted plant, i appreciate u <3  
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tapiocapeol)!


End file.
